spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Showing the Sharks
Showing the Sharks is an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants from season 23 and is the 5,000th episode. Plot The executive producer of the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Seaing Chillingboard, leaves the show when he feels the urge to give it some "new ketchup." He gives the job to a former writer named Puffer Nibbles after the premiere of the 500th Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. The next episodes are terrible and half the world begins to hate the show as it gets grosser, too dramatic, etc. SpongeBob and Patrick try to get Seaing writing new episodes of their favorite show, when even then they think that's it's turning out badly. Songs The Best Show Ever Time cards Six Months Later Thank You for 500 episodes. We only ask that get some time alone instead of writing about how OK it was at the conventions. Thank You for 500 episodes. We only ask that you do something other than ctalk about it on the Internet on how much it stunk. Trivia *The title is a parody of the phrase "jumping the sharks," which means a show is going downhill at an alarming rate. *This episode is based on the criticism of Stephen Hillenburg putting Paul Tibbit in charge of the show after the movie. *The Hillenberg parody and Tibbit parody were voiced by themselves. Additional characters are voiced by other writers of the show such as Derek Drymon (spoofed as Derek Wetman), C. H Greenblatt (spoofed as Greencheese Splat) and Mr. Lawerence (spoofed as Mr. Coralawerence). *If you have frame by frame player, when SpongeBob and Patrick turn on the TV, you can see all the title cards from all the past episodes. *This is the first appearance of the John O'Hurley King Neptune out of the first season. *This episode was modeled after The Simpsons episode "At Long Last Leave." *Every character has a cameo appearance in this episode. *The theme was skipped on the original airing, but this was fixed on later airings. *On the DVD commentary, there was supposed to be a scene where Squidward is hurt by almost everything on the show, but was cut due to length and possibly violence. *There is actually no title card for this episode. The subsequent airings have the narrator saying "get ready for a SpongeBob party!" *The title card at the end was supposed to "sucked," but was changed to "stunk." On other airings, it says "sucked." *As a joke, the Klasky-Csupo logo appears at the end deliberately. *Tom Kenny described this episode as "a tribute for SpongeBob lovers." *Nickelodeon tried to break the record for most episodes in a marathon. Because there weren't enough episodes, the entire marathon idea was dropped, but the writers decided to do it "backwards, where the main event starts it, and the marathon ends with the very first episode." *Nickelodeon said that they were planning to do more episodes like "The Bad Guy Club for Villains" where they have episodes that many revolve around Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and an episode about the entire IJLSA thing. *This is the third episode to be written by Stephen Hillenberg. The second was "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" and the first was "Help Wanted." *Jimmy Wales, the creator of Wikipedia, has a voice cameo. *Burt Ward, Adam West, Enerst Borgnine, Tim Conway, Michael Keaton, Van Kilmer, George Clooney, Chris O'Donnel and Christian Bale (actors who played Batman and Robin) are rumored to have voice cameos. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Parodies Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy Category:2012